New Boy
by KlarizaClaytonFan
Summary: When new boy James arrieves, he sets his eyes on Patricia, and solving the mystery along with Sibuna. This is dedicated to xXNICKELODEONxX. I'm really sorry for the last mistake in the other story, thanks for letting me know what the problem was!
1. I Arrive

I stood outside Anubis House. So, this is where I'd be staying. I walked through the big brown double doors to be greeted by a hallway that looked like it was from an educational film you watch in History. My name's James, I'm 13 and have dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Any cute girls out there give me a call. "So that's why Tulisa was totally the style queen in last year's X Factor..." said a tall blonde walking down the stairs next to a brunette. "Great theory Amber." said a brunette, who looked like she had no interest whatsoever in the conversation.

"Hi, I'm James and I'm supposed to be staying here." I caught the girls attention. "Hi James, I'm Nina and this is Amber." explained the brunette. She was American, I could tell by her accent. "How old are you James?" asked the blonde, who I now knew was called Amber. "13." I answered. "Aw, too bad, I thought you were kind of cute." giggled Amber. "Anyway, if you need to speak to someone called Victor, he's in his office, upstairs first door on the left." intervened Nina. "OK, thanks." I replied whilst making my way for the stairs.

As I got up there I bumped into a tanned brunette girl. "Oh, sorry!" she apologised, whilst she picked up her books she'd dropped. "No problem." I replied whilst helping her pick up her books. "So, I'm guessing you're new here?" she questioned. "Yeah, I was just going to see Victor." I replied. "Oh, I guess I'll see you around then." She said before climbing down the stairs. "Oh, I didn't get your name." I pointed out. "Oh, sorry, I'm Mara, and you are?" she asked. "James." I replied before knocking on Victor's door. "Enter!" shouted an old man.

"Hi, I'm James and I'm supposed to be staying here." I informed him. "Oh, go into the kitchen and you'll find Vera, she'll show you to your room." He replied. "OK, thanks." I said before leaving. I couldn't help noticing he had a stuffed raven sitting on his desk... freaky. So I found my way to the kitchen where a tall, thin, blonde woman was standing by the stove. "Hi, I'm James." I said. "Oh, of course, I'm Vera, the house mother, let me show you to your room." She said, before leading me to a room with three beds in. "You'll be sharing with Fabian and Eddie, make yourself at home." She said with a cheery tone before going back to the kitchen. "OK, thanks!" I shouted after her.

So I started unpacking before a boy with brown hair came in. "Who are you and why are you in my room?" he asked curiously. "Sorry, I'm James, a new student, I'll be staying here." I explained. "Oh, hi, I'm Fabian." The boy replied, looking embarrassed at his earlier outburst. "Anyway, what's Eddie like?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. "Oh, he's cool, apart from the fact that in the evening he feels the need to blast out awful music." He explained, and we both burst out in laughter. "Well, I'm sure I can cope with that." I said jokingly. "Anyway, dinner's ready now, so unless you want to starve, I'd recommend that you follow me." He suggested jokingly.

I sat down next to Fabian at dinner, and got the chance to meet everybody, when I noticed two chairs were vacant. "Who usually sits there?" I asked curiously, pointing back and forth between the two chairs. "Oh, Eddie and Patricia sit there, but they're a bit late today." explained a tanned brunette girl, who I now knew as Joy. "Oh." I simply said, no longer curious. "Sorry we're late; Eddie fell asleep at the library again." sang a red head girl whilst walking into the room hand in hand with a tall blonde boy, rolling her eyes as she said the last part, also with a smile on her face. I was assuming they were Patricia and Eddie, and one thing I knew was... Patricia was cute.


	2. Secret

After dinner I slouched off to my new room. I was so upset that Patricia was taken. But then again, it can't hurt to try and change her mind, can it? So I changed direction and sprinted up the stairs, abd knocked on a door which I knew lead to Patricia, Mara and Joy's room. Unfortunately Joy opened the door. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Yeah, is Patricia in her by any chance?" I asked in my sweetest voice: there were advantages to being the youngest child in the house. "Yeah, I'll go and get her for you." She answered sweetly; pointing in a direction I could only assume was where Patricia was. "Hi." said Patricia simply. "Hi." I replied lamely. "Is there anything you wanted in particular?" she asked. I wanted to say "Yes, I want you, I want you so, so bad." But obviously I couldn't.

"Well, I just thought I'd say hi." I explained. "OK, bye!" she replied with a wave, slamming the door in my face. She was feisty... I like feisty. So, considering she wasn't in the mood to talk to me, I went back to my room, and there lying on his bed lazily was Eddie. I didn't get what she saw in him. He was lazy, rude; greedy... the list goes on. She could do so much better, i.e., me. "Hi." I said grumpily. "Hey." He replied uninterestedly. "So, what's it like here?" I asked him, trying to strike up a conversation that would last longer than two seconds: plus, ever heard the saying keep your friends close, but your enemies closer? "Well, the food here's OK, the house mom's nice enough, and the house master's creepy, the kids are cool: well, most of them. I'm not sure about the school itself, since I skip most of my classes." He finished, trying to act cool with his dumb American accent. Nina's was OK, but his just got me so annoyed.

"Sounds OK, I'm sure I'll survive." I said sarcastically. I'd had enough of this conversation, so walked out of the room into the direction of the common room, where I heard voices. "If we don't find this mask guys, we're all dead meat..." trailed off Nina worriedly. "We'll find it Nina, things take time." reassured Fabian. I know I shouldn't be ear wigging, but I just couldn't seem to move, this conversation could be important to causing some drama around here. "Guys, we've totally got this under control, as Victoria Beckham says: creepy ghost ladies will always lose." babbled on Amber. "It's not like I'm a Victoria Beckham fan anyway, but I'm pretty sure she's never said that." pointed out Alfie warily, probably worried Amber would explode. I may've not been here long, but one thing I've learnt is to never make Amber angry, and correcting her doesn't get you anywhere, especially if you're Alfie.

I was still confused; what mask, what ghost? I'm sure that if I asked them they'd make some excuse up: another thing I'd learnt whilst staying here is that Nina, Amber, Patricia, Fabian and Alfie were a tight knit group, and were always sneaking around and whispering. These were my aims for the end of the term; to make Patricia mine, and to work out what secret these 5 were hiding from the rest of us.


	3. It Can't Get Better Than This

At breakfast the next morning, Nina and Fabian were whispering quietly, heads close together, holding hands and smiling at each other. I wish I could be happy like that with someone, that someone being Patricia, obviously. Amber was making Alfie hold her mirror for her, since she had woken up late, which was very rare apparently, and hadn't had time to finish doing her make-up, and felt that it didn't matter if people in the house saw her without make-up on, as they weren't very important, and were like a second family to her, which was touching and insulting at the same time. I really felt for Alfie, even though he and Amber had apparently broken up a few weeks ago, they still remained on good terms, which basically meant, Amber could still boss him around.

Patricia and Eddie were bickering about a date they were going to go on tonight, but Patricia had apparently bailed: the second time in two weeks. I was quite happy watching their squabbling: maybe this was her way of saying she wanted me? I was then very disappointed to find out that this happened all the time, and they usually made up and would be seen snogging on Eddie's bed: yuck. "So, we go down to the cellar at midnight?" confirmed Nina quietly. "Yeah, if that's OK with everyone else." replied Fabian. "Alfie, the mirrors too high, move it down a bit!" demanded Amber. "Sorry Ambs. " Alfie apologised. "I'm sorry, I'm just busy tonight." explained Patricia. "Again?" asked Eddie. "Look, can you two just stop having arguments like this and make up already?" shouted Mara.

"I agree it's extremely annoying." agreed Jerome. "I think it's good that they're arguing it gets it out so they're happier when they're not arguing." said Joy. "OK, I'm sick of this conversation, I'm going to school." I said. "OK." Everyone replied. On the walk to school I thought about everyone's different personalities. Nina was quiet and into Egyptian mythology, Patricia was Goth, Amber was a girly girl, Mara was a nerd, and Joy was hard to describe. Fabian was a nerd who couldn't speak a sentence without stumbling over his own words, Eddie was a complete idiot, Alfie was a joker, Jerome was a prankster, and I was just the new boy.

Everyone already knew where their place was and where they belonged, and I as just hovering on the outside, trying to work my way in. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone crash into me. "You know what, if I'm so annoying go and find someone else to date!" shouted someone who when I turned around found out to be Patricia. "Fine, maybe I will!" shouted Eddie. This was good, this was a full out shouting match! Before I knew it, Patricia pushed past me and carried on the journey towards the school.

"Hi." I said tentatively once I'd caught up with her. "Hi." She whispered back, her voice cracking. "Are you OK?" I asked. "No, not really." She replied. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. "Maybe later, at lunch?" she asked me, "OK." I replied, trying to hide my overwhelming amount of joy. "I'll see you later then." She finished, walking at a quicker pace now. As I walked into the classroom, I took a seat next to Patricia. Soon after me Eddie walked in, went to sit in my seat, then the shouting match began all over again. "Get out of my seat." he said blatantly.

"If you think I'm letting you sit anywhere near me, you're not." Patricia butted in. "Fine then." Eddie whispered, obviously upset. This was great, I had a lunch date with Patricia, Eddie was upset, I was two years ahead in school, the list goes on! And tonight I'll follow the Scooby Gang down into the cellar to see what they find.


	4. Young Love

So, you'd think just following the Scooby Gang around would be a piece of cake, right? Well, it was much harder than that. Whenever I saw them huddling in a small circle, I'd casually join the conversation, but they'd either abruptly stop what they were talking about, or just get up and leave! "James, can you help me set the table for dinner please, Fabian's supposed to help but he's ill in bed." asked Nina. "Sure." I replied. "Guys, guess what, I think Jelena are over, and they were perfect for each other!" screamed Amber whilst running into the room. "Amber, for once in your life, why don't you stop getting so obsessed with relationships?" suggested Patricia.

"Patricia, it's in Amber's nature to be nosy, she'll get bored of it one day." snapped Mara. This just turned into a huge argument, which gave me the perfect opportunity to sneak into Amber and Nina's room to find some sort of clue as to why the Scooby Gang needs to find a ghost or mask or whatever. "All I'm saying is just because you're interested in all this stuff doesn't automatically mean everyone else is." finished Nina, walking into the room. "What are you doing in here?" asked Amber. "I was looking for... something." I tried. "Get out." said Nina. "Fine" I said, stomping down the stairs.

"So, James, you look like a fun sort of guy, how about you help Alfie and I with a little prank?" asked Jerome. "Sorry, I'm kind of busy." I grumbled, running towards my room. As I walked in, I was faced with one of the most horrible things in the world: Patricia and Eddie kissing! "Sorry, didn't know you were in here." I mumbled whilst walking over to my bed. "Well, now you do, so could you leave?" asked Eddie pointing towards the door. "No, this i my room just as much as it is yours" I replied angrily. "Well, I was here first, so Patricia and I are staying." He stated, now hovering over me.

"I think Patricia can make up her own mind, and maybe she doesn't want to stay in here." I said, looking over at Patricia who was still sitting on the bed. "Patricia?" Eddie asked her, turning around swiftly. "I'll stay here if that's OK with you, _James." _She sneered_. _"Youheard her, leave!" shouted Eddie. So I walked out, slamming the door hard behind me. Why would she even want to date him? Well, I'm sure that after this week, she'll be begging to date me. Anyway, after my dramatic exit, I bumped into Joy. "Oh, sorry James!" she apologised. "It's OK, it was my fault anyway." I said. "So, if I'm not mistaken, I think you might have a little crush on Patricia?" she said knowingly.

"If I say yes will you get her to go out with me?" I asked hopefully. "No. Eddie and Patricia are really happy together, this is her first relationship, and I'm not ruining it for her." She said. "How is he her first boyfriend? She's pretty, smart, funny, she has it all!" I said. "Well, she's quite feisty too, and most boys are scared of her." Joy explained. "Well, I'll never be scared of her." I said, blushing lightly. "That's not what I'm worried about, if you're going to be scared of anybody, it should be Eddie." She warned me. "I'm sure I could take him on any day." I replied cockily.

"Whatever." Joy said, walking into the direction of the kitchen. "I think it's in here." mumbled Nina, looking inside the big grandfather clock. Looks like the Scooby Gang are still trying to solve the mystery.


	5. Bets And Following

"So, everyone knows what we're doing. Right?" asked Nina standing outside an old oven I never even knew worked. "Yeah, we go into the tunnels, complete the next task, and then hope that it's the last one." recited Fabian as if it had been rehearsed at least five times. "You know, I think this is getting easier as we go along, what can go wrong?" asked Amber. "A lot, so please don't say things like that!" Alfie pleaded worriedly. "Alfie's right, let's not jinx things this early on." agreed Patricia. I was in the dining room looking at the others talk about their plan. I was trying to concentrate, but Patricia looked great in her pyjamas.

She was wearing black shorts and a black vest, so I saw a lot of skin. "Right, Sibuna?" Nina asked, putting her left hand over her left eye. "Sibuna" The rest of them repeated. What was that all about? "OK, follow me everyone." Fabian said after Nina got out a locket and put it in a hollow part of the oven. I was amazed to see the door open! After everyone piled in, I followed after. "So, what tunnel number are we at now?" asked Amber whilst we were all standing inside a big... well, tunnel. "I think this is the third one." replied Alfie. "How many do you think there are?" wondered Patricia.

"I don't know, but I'm prepared to go through a thousand tunnels if this lifts the curse." stated Nina. What curse?! "Don't worry Nina, we'll be behind you the whole way." said Fabian, whilst everyone else nodded in agreement. After I followed the rest of the crew out once they'd come up with nothing to get through the weird tunnel, I snuck back to my room. "What were you doing up?" asked Eddie. "I was going to get a snack, is that OK with you dumbo?" I asked sarcastically. "Before I knew it, he'd grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me against the wall.

"What did you just call me?" he asked angrily. "Oh, sorry, do I need to use smaller words?" I asked. "Listen, I know you like Patricia, and I want you to know she's my girlfriend, and she'll never be yours." He warned me. "I wouldn't be too sure of that." I said whilst unhooking my shirt from his hand and walking over to my bed. "Sleep tight, so tight that you'll hopefully suffocate." He said whilst climbing into bed. "Oh, and just to prove how confident I am, I bet £50 that Patricia will be mine by the end of the week." I challenged. I had heard from Joy that apparently Eddie bet Jerome at some dance that he could get Patricia to dance with him, which made Patricia angry. So, all I need to do is tell Patricia what he said. "It's a bet." He replied. This is going to be fun.


	6. Realisation

"Hey Patricia" I said cheerily whilst walking into her room without knocking. "Hi?" she asked warily. "There's something Eddie said the other night that I think you might want to know about." I smirked. "Carry on." She said, interested now. "Well, he agreed to a bet that I couldn't get you to date me in a week." Right." She said, getting up and barging into Eddie's room. The worst thing was Eddie didn't have a shirt on, which was bound to distract her. "Why?" she shouted at him. "Why what?" he asked, then saw me. "Right, you're in for it." he said angrily, coming towards me. "No, that can wait, I was talking to you." She said getting in-between the both of us. "Patricia, move." He commanded.

"No." She said. So Eddie started getting angry, trying to hurt me, Patricia was getting in the middle of it, when all of a sudden he slapped her around the face. "Patricia, I'm so sorry-"Eddie started, but before he could finish, she had left. "I hope you're happy." sneered Eddie. "I am actually." I replied. "Look, just because you have a crush on someone who's out of your league and taken, doesn't mean you have to try and ruin our relationship." Eddie said. "Well, first of all if anyone's out of her league, it's you, secondly, it was you who decided to accept the bet and thirdly, I think you might have to start getting used to calling her your ex." I finished smugly.

"I'll deal with you later, but right now I need to go and speak to Patricia." Eddie moaned whilst leaving the room. I could tell this was going to end in another argument, so I followed Eddie up to Patricia's room and stood outside the door. "I'm sorry about what I did." I heard Eddie say. "Well, apology not accepted." Patricia replied. "Look, I know it was stupid, but I was so angry at James that I-"Eddie started, but Patricia cut in. "That you decided to hit me?" she finished, sounding anything but impressed.

"Well, I guess so." Eddie whispered. "I forgive you." Patricia mumbled. "Thanks!" Eddie shouted, and all I could hear was Patricia laughing along with Eddie. I can't believe she'd forgive him so easily! This was so stupid. Joy. Joy was Patricia's best friend, and would kill Eddie if she found out what he did! So I ran downstairs into the common room and sat down next to Joy. "Joy?" I asked her. "Yeah?" she replied. "Eddie slapped Patricia round the face." I said. "He did what?" Joy said, starting to shake. "You heard me." I reassured her. After that Joy went straight into her room where she saw Eddie and Patricia kissing.

"Right, Edison Sweet, I can't believe you would hurt Patricia like that. And Patricia, I can't believe you'd forgive him so easily!" Joy shouted. "It was a misunderstanding." mumbled Patricia. "How is someone hitting you a misunderstanding?" asked Joy. "I was angry at James, and about to beat him up, when Patricia stood in between us and refused to move, so I hit her." Eddie moaned, realising what a mess he'd caused. "I'll let it slide this time, but if you ever hurt her again, emotionally or physically, I will break you." She finished, and stormed out of the room, me following after. Now that I knew what Eddie was capable of, I think I'm going to steer clear of them both.


	7. Finale

So, after I sort of realised I was too scared to fight with Eddie to win Patricia over, I focused more on Nina and the crew. "Guys, tonight we're going down to the cellar again." Nina shouted whilst the rest of Sibuna were talking. I can't take this anymore, I really want to help with this, no offence but they're getting nowhere as it is. So, I did the bravest thing in my life and told them. "Listen, I know all about the cellar, mask, curse, ghost, everything. I won't tell anyone else if you let me join Sibuna." I announced. At first, everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, when finally Amber spoke up. "I think we should, since he already knows, besides, either way ghost lady's going to curse him." Amber persuaded.

"I go against it." Patricia sneered. "He tried to break Eddie and I up, what do you think he'll do when we decide to let him in?" asked Patricia. "I think it'd be cool, you seem nice enough." Fabian decided. "Yeah, it'd be nice to have a boy that's not a nerd in the group." laughed Alfie. "Sorry Nina and Patricia, three against two." I smirked. "It doesn't work like that, it depends on what the circumstances are, and we only let other people join when it's absolutely crucial." Nina finished. "But Nina, he's already involved." pointed out Amber.

"I agree with Nina, although I hate him, if anyone else get's cursed, then it will always be our fault." Patricia sighed. "Guys, I think we should consider it." proposed Fabian. "Yeah, we could give him a week to prove that he can do it." Alfie suggested. "Yeah, I don't mind waiting a bit for you to decide, I just want to know that you are actually thinking about it." I piped up. "Fine, you have a week with us to prove you're up to it." Nina decided.

"Yay! New Sibuna member!" Amber squealed. "Amber, shut up!" shouted Patricia. "Welcome to the club mate." Fabian laughed. "Yeah, well done." added Alfie. "Thanks guys!" I thanked them. "So, you're official initiation won't happen until after this week." Nina explained. "But when it happens, you have to bring you're most precious possession to the burnt out tree stump in the woods." added Amber. "Yeah, and you have to promise not to tell anyone about what we do." Patricia warned.

"Yeah, if this gets out, we might even get expelled." Fabian pushed. "And you know how parents are, it's all about getting an education." Alfie joked. "I promise, I won't tell a soul." I promised. "Good." Nina approved. "Guys, someone help me set the table please!" Mara asked as she walked into the room. "Don't worry guys, I'll help her." offered Joy following after her. "You know, you lot do huddle around lots, what are you hiding?" asked Jerome. "Maybe they're in some sort of special club." suggested Eddie. "No, they just like hanging out a lot." I explained. "Yeah, that's right." agreed Nina, winking at me. "Dinner's ready!" shouted Vera as everybody sat around the table.

You know, now that I wasn't trying to break relationships apart, follow people or sneak around in their rooms, a lot of people in Anubis house seemed to like me. You know what, maybe being the new boy isn't so bad after all.


End file.
